Heartbreak fails at pony society
by tripledeckerbrony
Summary: Sam/stunt loved watching my little pony was a huge fan and even owned some of the stuff. But one night would change his life forever... (rated T mostly for language nothing to serious)
1. Heartbreak faps: chapter 1

**Heartbreak chapter 1**

_Sam/stunt loved watching my little pony was a huge fan and even owned some merchandice. But one night would change his life fore ever..._

NOTE: this is my first story and im kinda young dont be quick to judge please no hatefull / negative reviews for I will just ignore them but please do tell me about stuff I need to work on. ENJOY!

One night when my Dad was asleep out of plain boredom I just lay there staring up at the ceiling doing nothing. I turned to my phone on the bedside table and picked it up. I plugged my beats into the headphone jack (jesus those thing are like 200 bucks) and went on music and turned on blow me away by Breaking Benjamen. I clicked the home button and started playing nyan cat lost in space. After a while I got bored so i turned it off and turned on my t.v and started watching the recorded episodes of 'my little pony friendship is magic' (my dad would not care if i stayed up late as i wanted to as long as he didnt have to listen to me watch t.v or play my xbox 360 or my pc) it was "one bad apple" and so i just started watching it. A second later some commercials came on (dear celestia why do those even exist?) so i went to the kitchen and pulled out some gingerale made some popcorn and sat back down. -20 minutes later-

i had finished the episode closed my eyes and picked another. It was "lesson zero" "yes!" i whispered to myself in the darkness. This just happened to be my favorate episode. I finished that and then went back to my room. I grabbed my friendship is magic blanket and tossed and turned. I did not sleep for five seconds. Thank celestia that it was a weekend. I looked at the clock -4 A.M- damn how was it this late? I was'nt even tired! Well i guess you could say it was that early really but i did'nt really care. I was bored so i went over to my dvd player and popped in the avengers. I started watching. When i got to the point where Loki was attacking the city i turned it off and just sat there for the next hour and a half. Still not tired actually i was feeling almost as energetic at pinkie pie which was strange considering i stayed up all night.

Finally my Dad woke up and he made breakfast tacos which was great because my Dads cooking is the bomb! Anyways after we ate he asked me "Sam did you stay up all night again?" he asked giving me a stern look. "yes" was all i replied. then I tried to explain to him that I was just bored. He sighed "Son your always bored." he muttered. "Dad i heard that." I said facepalming. "yeah? well maybe I need to take lessons on being quieter?" He asked

"nope!" I said "I have the best dad in the world right here!" Then i heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said politely. I opened the door to see a mailman standing there. "Delivery for Sam Cadena" he said. Dad walked over. "I just need you to sighn this" said the mailman. After he sighned it i ripped it open. "YEEEESSSS!" i yelled. It was a 2 foot tall statue of master cheif I waited on for 3 weeks.

thank you guys so much for reading sorry there was not much excitement in this one i kinda want to take this fanfic slowly but i hoped you enjoyed oh and yes special thanks to the auditorian and Theawesome0ne for inspiring me to write this 


	2. Heartbreak faps: chapter 2

**Heartbreak the fails with pony society**

Hey guys its sam here and i just wanted to inform you that i will be posting these pretty close together and that ill try and do them as fast as I can but i may be a bit younger then SOME fanfic writers out there but i still have school and a life so sorry if these dont come fast enough but dont forget summers coming up fast. dangit my brothers in colllege and he already out for the year anyways that enough from me lets get started

I was sitting in my gaming chair playing big team infinity slayer on halo 4 with my friends tubby chubby and goldensoldier (whose names i will tell later with permission from them.) when I looked at the clock -9 P.M- damn i thought to myself. I had school tommorow as well.

"guys im gonna go to bed" i said quite tired now for some reason.

That night i slept really well and did not wake up or anything which is rather... unusual for me.

Anyways i had some dreams about stuff. One of the lot was just my new master chief statue flying around with the head of a sheep with minecraft. (your probobly wondering: sam where the heck or hell does this come in? well to be honest i had this as a real dream last night but it was with a real master chief not a statue lol yeah i know. what the *beep* right?)

I woke up with a start the next morning.

'Holy shit' i thought to myself my dad was'nt feeling that well and woke up a bit ... i am 2 freaking hours late for school! I ran to the kitchen and wrote a very quick excuse note to my teacher. I woke up my dad and we were off.

The drive to my school takes about 15 minutes and when i got there i quickly gave my teacher the note and sat down in my chair. While my teacher said blah blah blah about this and blah blah blah about that i started thinking to my little pony friendship is magic season four. 'what will it be like now that twilights an alicorn?' i thought 'or will the cutie mark crusaders ever get there cutie marks?' I stayed on that subject until Physical ed. I heard a voice. "sam? sam?"

"what?!" i asked the voice who disturbed me. I looked up and saw my friend andrew. "sam dude its p.e time you idiot." he said matter-o-factly. "oh sorry man I was kinda lost in thought."

When we got down there our coach made us do pushups i stopped at twenty because that was the limit. Andrew and I looked at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing: cmon man twenty aint enough we like to feel the burn!.

And its true i was no athlete but I was active and liked to push myself.

We went outside and i went to go find another friend of mine named aaron. He was hanging out with Rebecca another friend mostly we were friends because Rebbeca was the only pegasister and Aaron was the only other brony at this school besides me. We pretty much talked about season four until p.e was over. 'dangit' i thought 'back to school'.

The rest of the day went by really fast and when it was over i literally jumped out of my seat ran out the door and sprinted all the way to my moms house (NOTE: my parents are divorced so they live in different houses. my mom really does live right within walking distance of my school.)

When i got home i got on my computer and played some skyrim. When i was done I ate dinner which was pasta with chicken better known as chicken alfrado (if i even spelled that right lol)

and then i went to bed. I did sleep. But oh no this was when my life change forever.

I slept like a baby but when i woke up something was wrong. I did not open my eyes at first but i could feel sunshine coming through what i thought was my window. Then i heard a voice say "good morning stunt"! My eyes opened but were having trouble adjusting to the light and i was tied up in the sheets. then i though. 'that doesnt sound like my mom. no no no that voice is way way way to bright and cheery!' i closed my eyes and got myself out from the sheets. I heard the voice again :c,mon stunty wunty its time for school" 'alright thats it' i thought. My eyes flew open and WHOever WHATever i saw standing there sure as HELL wasnt my mother!

hey guys its me again arint you happy? no oh well then sorry to hear that but as i said last chapter each chapter will get longer with each chapter so just stay tuned and once again thank you so much to the audiotorian and the awes0me 0ne for inspiring me to write this and make sure to check out these 2 fanfics: the audiotorians adventures of steam funk and the awes0me0nes you pinkie promised! and a big thanks to all those reviewers out there! 


	3. Heartbreak faps: chapter 3

**Heartbreak fails at pony society: chapter 3**

Hey guys its me again and i have 7 days until summer woohoo! so yeah thats all for now lets get started!

Like i said earlier: WHATever WHOever was standing there wasnt my mother.

'oh god save me' i thought. 'wait a second...' I thought for a moment.. 'This thing is is... a pony!' i thought. 'hmm i must just be dreaming'. Now usually when i figured out a dream was a dream i woke up- this time i did not.

'Oh crap' I thought 'this means im not dreaming!' I started to panic. 'Oh shit!' i thought. I had read fanfics just like this and from what i had read it never turned out good. But i decided to play along. I opened my eyes again. I inspected the pony that had woken me up. She was a white mare with dark brown eyes and wings. "ah so a pegusus huh?" I thought out loud. "Did you say something dear?" she asked me. "no sorry just thinking to myself." I replied.

I tried to jump out of bed standing on my feet but ended up flat on my face. "are you ok?" she asked me in alarm. "uh yeah." I replied cooly. I looked at my feet to see they had been replaced with hooves. 'of course' i thought. Thats when I realized I was a pony as well.

"Mom could I see a mirror please?" I asked. "you sure can." she said back. "Thanks" I said when she handed one to me. I looked at it. I was a White pegusus like her with yellow-orangish eyes. After i returned the mirror she left my room and I practiced walking on four legs and got used to holding and not having hands.

After awhile she told me to head to school. I then realized I was not just a pony but a colt. I trotted to the school and I saw a purple pony with a pink and white mane with 3 smiling flowers as her cutie mark. She saw me and turned. "Oh well hello! You must be the new student um stunt was it?" I still didnt know my name so i quickly nodded my head considering thats what my um... pony mother had called me. "Oh well nice to meet you! My name is miss cheerilee and welcome to our class!" she said well cheery. "Oh its nice to meet you too I will try to be a great student." i said.

"your best is all you can be! now you may go back there and take the seat next to applebloom!." she finished.

I could not believe my luck! First day and im already gonna meet one of the cmc! I had to admit i was getting pretty excited about being in equestria. After Cherilee taught us a few lessons on the magic of a unicorn we had recess. I trotted outside and instantly applebloom walked over to me. "Hi there stunt mah name is applebloom! Its sure nice to meet you!" she practically yelled. "Hi applebloom its nice to meet you too. Ive heard of your group the cutie mark crusaders and..." I went along choosing my words carefully so I wouldnt give to many answers or tell them about the show.

"Wait stunt can ya'll move your wing for a second?" she asked interrupting me.

"sure" I replied moving my white wings out of the way.

"WOAH! yer a blank flank too?" she asked me waaayyyy to curiously.

I looked at my flank noticing for the first time i didnt have a cutie mark.

"Well yes i guess I am." I said Kinda getting excited since that would mean I dont know my special talent yet. Then she pulled a fast one.

"How would ya like to come meet my friends, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo?" she asked me very happy apparently. WOAH now that came way faster then i expected.

"I would be honored to" my voice cracked.

hey guys sorry for the wait dont have acces to a computer all the time and i told you guys the chapters would get longer so this ones for you. And dont forget to thank

The Audiotorian and the Awes0me 0ne for inspiring me to write this!


	4. Heartbreak faps: chapter 4

**Heartbreak faps: chapter 4**

Hey guys im back and i just wanted to inform you faps is not something inappropriate it simply stands for: FAILS AT PONY SOCIETY. so yep just for those wondering but anyways lets get started.

After my silent cries of joy at meeting Sweetie belle and Scootaloo Applebloom started to lead me over to them. As soon as i saw them I giggled like a six year old girl. I ran up to them and Applebloom followed me in a steady trot. "Hey Applebloom!" Sweetie belle said. "I see you made friends with the new kid." Scootaloo finished for her. "Ya,ll betcha and i found out something even better. But first lets introduce. Scootaloo, Sweetie belle. This is Stunt." They both held up there hooves and i shook them. "Anyway heres a secret about him" Applebloom lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hes a blank flank!". "Really?!" Sweetie belle's voice cracked. "stunt can you lift your wing for me please?" Scootaloo asked me. I did the same as before raising both wings when two other fillies walked by. I realized who they were.

"The new kid is a blank flank?" The all obnoxious silver spoon said. "Thats so sad." Said Diamond tiara. They both started laughing and started to walk away. Okay now i was pissed off. I mean in the show they were annoying as hell but no way am I putting up with this shit here. They turned back "And see you later CUTIE MARK CRYBABIES!" they said in unison.

"What did you just call them?" I turned and glared at them. "Cutie mark cry babies what else? I mean, you might as well be one too!" Diamond tiara says. I continue glaring at her "Look" I say to both of them "If you ever talk to these nice fillies like that again you will be more then just blank flanks." I threatened coldly. "y-yes ok we are sorry!" silver spoon said and turned an trotted off. "That was sooo cool!" said Scootaloo. "Ya how did ya get em to leave us alone?"

Applebloom asked. "You were all like: dont talk to my friends that way! And they just left!"

"Oh it was nothing" I said blushing a bit. They got in a huddle and started whispering together.

A moment or two later they turned to me and Applebloom asked "How would you like to join the cutie mark crusaders?". Did she really just ask that? Life wouldnt be as boring for sure. "You will be the first colt to join." She said with really frikken big eyes. "pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee? your almost as cool a rainbowdash!" said Scootaloo.

"I would happily join the crusaders!" i said smiling.

Hey guys im back and i just wanted to say sorry for the short chapter but hey for the first time something good happened so just dont forget that i give credit to The audiotorian and The Awes0me 0ne for inspiring me to write this 


	5. FIXED chapter 3 of faps

**Heartbreak fails at pony society: chapter 3**

Hey guys its me again and i have 7 days until summer woohoo! so yeah thats all for now lets get started!

Like i said earlier: WHATever WHOever was standing there wasnt my mother.

'oh god save me' i thought. 'wait a second...' I thought for a moment.. 'This thing is is... a pony!' i thought. 'hmm i must just be dreaming'. Now usually when i figured out a dream was a dream i woke up- this time i did not.

'Oh crap' I thought 'this means im not dreaming!' I started to panic. 'Oh shit!' i thought. I had read fanfics just like this and from what i had read it never turned out good. But i decided to play along. I opened my eyes again. I inspected the pony that had woken me up. She was a white mare with dark brown eyes and wings. "ah so a pegusus huh?" I thought out loud. "Did you say something dear?" she asked me. "no sorry just thinking to myself." I replied.

I tried to jump out of bed standing on my feet but ended up flat on my face. "are you ok?" she asked me in alarm. "uh yeah." I replied cooly. I looked at my feet to see they had been replaced with hooves. 'of course' i thought. Thats when I realized I was a pony as well.

"Mom could I see a mirror please?" I asked. "you sure can." she said back. "Thanks" I said when she handed one to me. I looked at it. I was a White pegusus like her with yellow-orangish eyes. After i returned the mirror she left my room and I practiced walking on four legs and got used to holding and not having hands.

After awhile she told me to head to school. I then realized I was not just a pony but a colt. I trotted to the school and I saw a purple pony with a pink and white mane with 3 smiling flowers as her cutie mark. She saw me and turned. "Oh well hello! You must be the new student um stunt was it?" I still didnt know my name so i quickly nodded my head considering thats what my um... pony mother had called me. "Oh well nice to meet you! My name is miss cheerilee and welcome to our class!" she said well cheery. "Oh its nice to meet you too I will try to be a great student." i said.

"your best is all you can be! now you may go back there and take the seat next to applebloom!." she finished.

I could not believe my luck! First day and im already gonna meet one of the cmc! I had to admit i was getting pretty excited about being in equestria. After Cherilee taught us a few lessons on the magic of a unicorn we had recess. I trotted outside and instantly applebloom walked over to me. "Hi there stunt mah name is applebloom! Its sure nice to meet you!" she practically yelled. "Hi applebloom its nice to meet you too. Ive heard of your group the cutie mark crusaders and..." I went along choosing my words carefully so I wouldnt give to many answers or tell them about the show.

"Wait stunt can ya'll move your wing for a second?" she asked interrupting me.

"sure" I replied moving my white wings out of the way.

"WOAH! yer a blank flank too?" she asked me waaayyyy to curiously.

I looked at my flank noticing for the first time i didnt have a cutie mark.

"Well yes i guess I am." I said Kinda getting excited since that would mean I dont know my special talent yet. Then she pulled a fast one.

"How would ya like to come meet my friends, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo?" she asked me very happy apparently. WOAH now that came way faster then i expected.

"I would be honored to" my voice cracked.

hey guys sorry for the wait dont have acces to a computer all the time and i told you guys the chapters would get longer so this ones for you. And dont forget to thank

The Audiotorian and the Awes0me 0ne for inspiring me to write this!


End file.
